


The Man Of His Dreams

by ThornyHedge



Category: The Hobbit (2012) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, Supernatural Elements, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:25:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThornyHedge/pseuds/ThornyHedge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fill an anymous prompt on the Hobbit kink meme:</p><p>
  <em>What if sweet, shy, upright Mr. Armitage is in fact, an incubus? Obviously, incubi prey on people while they're sleeping, and take on the form they desire the most in their dreams. So for Richard, sex has always been about survival. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm happy with gen/character study. but if author wants to write it as slash, then how about out of desperation (months spent on location), Richard has to, ahem, draw energy from one of the cast. When he materializes in that person's dream, he suddenly realizes he remains himself, i.e. the person actually wants Richard Armitage. Cue panic and awkwardness the next day.</em>
</p><p>Enjoy! -- Thorny</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Man Of His Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chimerari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimerari/gifts).



\-------

“Sonia,” James Nesbitt moaned his wife’s name, rolling over in his sleep to throw an arm around Richard’s waist. “Want you, darlin’. Want you now.”

“Yes, James,” Richard curled a hand around the nape of the sleeping actor’s neck and whispered in his ear. “I’m yours. Take me.”

In the pre-dawn chill of his trailer, James made love to his wife in his dream, while Richard lay next to him, feeding.

In dreams, he’d come to them, feeding on their fantasies—and on their sexual energy. 

Richard found out he was an incubus shortly after his first wet dream. He’d woken up next to his sleeping older sister after the strangest dream of fucking her while he was the star midfielder of their school’s football team.

He was fourteen.

He didn’t know who to talk to, so, out of desperation, he went to his father. Dear old Dad explained that most of the men in his family were, indeed, incubi. He further went on to tell him that every fortnight or so, for the rest of his days, Richard would have to feed. Feeding entailed entering the dreams of a hapless sleeping victim—gender irrelevant—and absorbing nourishment from their sexual energy. To the dreaming victim, Richard would appear as that person’s deepest desire. His father warned him not to feed from the same person more than four times, or it could conceivably weaken them to the point of death.

He didn’t have to touch them sexually, but sometimes he did. He found, over time, that he preferred men to women—mostly because they slept more deeply and he liked the feeling of firm muscles under his hands. He never found himself in a position where he was short of victims. And he never broke his vow to his father to feed more than four times from anyone.

As he matured, he decided to become an actor. The profession, it turned out, was a perfect gig for an incubus. There was always a fresh supply of faces around. He moved often and he fed well and safely.

Until he got the role of his dreams—the role of Thorin Oakenshield in _The Hobbit._ He was stuck in Wellington for eighteen long months, surrounded by the same group of people, most of whom had become like family to him. 

He hated to take advantage of his cast mates, but eventually, out of desperation, he found himself having to. James was not the first. He’d visit whoever forgot to lock his trailer door. Adam, early on, forgot often—mostly because he was out drinking with Rob Kazinsky. It wasn’t surprising that in sweet Adam’s dreams, Richard fed upon him as the handsome blond Brit. Adam, devastated after the man left the cast, kept on dreaming of Rob.

While some of the cast dreamt of their wives or other fantasy women, certain of them among their number dreamed of other men—even their fellow cast mates. When the youngest among them finally left his door unlocked, Richard slipped into a sleeping Aidan Turner’s bed and made sweet love to him in the form of a new arrival on set—the new Fili, Dean O’Gorman. As it turned out, the affable Irishman had some pretty wild plans for the cute blond. So wild, in fact, that Richard was moved to see if he might be able to set the two up with one another. 

The next time he felt the urge to feed, he sought out O’Gorman’s trailer, overjoyed to find the door unlocked and Dean sleeping alone inside. Richard had warmed quickly to Dean once he arrived partway through the filming. They often had lunch or drinks together and spoke in what Richard considered to be a companionable way. They were fairly close in age, which lent itself to having much in common. _Except for the fact that you’re an incubus,_ Richard reminded himself.

The blonde lay, naked to the waist with a sheet covering the rest, on his side. Used to the temperamental New Zealand weather, Dean had the windows wide open to enjoy the warm summer breeze. Richard found him attractive, objectively. Although he’d never become attached to anyone in _that way,_ he could see how someone might easily become enamored of Dean.

He slipped into Dean’s bed and lay facing him, reaching out to touch the slumbering man’s upper arm—expecting to find him dreaming of some lovely lass or perhaps of Aidan Turner. What happened next threw Richard completely off-kilter. 

“Richard,” Dean smiled and shifted in his sleep. “You came. I was hoping you would.” 

Richard’s eyes shot open to verify that Dean was actually asleep, which he was. However, Dean was dreaming of lying in this very bed—with Richard! In nearly thirty years of feeding, he’d never had one of his victims dream of him. As if Dean could feel his presence—and he was sure he could at the very least smell him—the blond snuggled closer, laying his head on Richard’s chest and throwing an arm around his waist. His arousal was heavy against Richard’s hip, and it affected Richard in a way he’d never expected. 

He literally felt himself unable to escape the dream, where Dean touched him, kissed him, climbed on top of him and rode _him._ He called out Richard’s name as he came. The attraction was heady and Richard fed for much longer than he should have, simply enjoying being wanted… for being exactly who he was. Finally, after about an hour, he forced himself to stop. But it was with great regret, and out of concerns for Dean’s health. 

He could easily see himself becoming addicted to Dean’s dreams.

The next morning, he approached a fully costumed and made-up Dean at breakfast as if nothing had happened. “Morning, Dean,” he said, forcing joviality, sitting across from the blond with a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea.

“Mmm, hey, Rich,” Dean yawned, and Richard noticed the dark circles under his eyes. An untouched bagel with cream cheese sat in front of him. 

“You look exhausted,” Richard said cautiously, touching Dean’s bracered forearm with concern. “Rough night?”

Dean’s head shot up a bit too quickly. “Weird dreams,” he confessed. “I didn’t sleep well, I suppose. Feels like I’m hung over—even though I went to bed at 10 p.m. and slept until six. Strange, huh?”

Richard knew it was fault. He’d fed too much for too long.

Richard nodded. “Happens to us all from time to time, I suppose,” he said warmly. “Maybe we should have a few drinks tonight. Might help you sleep better.”

“That,” Dean said, picking up his bagel, “actually sounds like a great idea.”

Richard found himself looking at Dean in a new way. Despite being tired, Dean’s eyes were more azure blue than ever, and Richard couldn’t look away from the way Dean’s throat moved as he drank his carton of milk.

_What is wrong with me? _Richard wondered. Then, it hit him. He had feelings for Dean. Real ones.__

__“Tonight, then,” he tried to keep his voice from shaking, as he rose to leave for the sound stage.__

 _ _\-----__

 _ _Two weeks passed, and they ended up spending a great deal of non-romantic time together. Richard wanted more, and he could tell Dean did too, but nether of them was brave enough to make a move._ _

__And Richard was growing hungry again._ _

__He took Dean out for a late dinner and a great deal of alcohol. Dean drank way more than he should and Richard cavalierly escorted him safely home and into bed. He helped Dean out of his light jacket and jeans, and the blond fell into bed wearing a long-sleeved shirt, his boxers and socks. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow._ _

__This time, Richard locked the door from the inside._ _

__The feeding was more intense and fulfilling than before. Dean’s dreams were full of need, want and love—aimed like a spotlight at Richard. Richard was so drawn in, he lost track of time, and when he came, he was the one shouting Dean’s name, instead of the other way around. When he awoke, three hours had passed, and he was ashamed of himself. Dean slept on and on, and Richard vowed to stay until morning._ _

__Thankfully, the next day was Saturday, as Dean slept until noon. Even then, he was lethargic and slightly ill. Richard knew not all of it was alcohol-related._ _

__“Never, _ever_ , let me drink that much again, Rich,” Dean smiled sleepily as Richard made him eggs at the trailer’s small stove. Richard wanted, more than anything, to pull him into his arms and kiss him. But he didn’t. _ _

__Another two weeks passed and they grew chummier. Dean finally got brave one night after a few drinks and climbed into Richard’s lap, chasing after a kiss. Richard didn’t push him away. In fact, the only place he pushed Dean to was into bed._ _

__Richard Armitage, at the ripe old age of 39, finally lost his virginity—and fell deeper in love._ _

__“Are you feeling all right?” Graham asked him as they had their make-up removed one day after filming._ _

__Richard wasn’t. He needed to feed._ _

__And to feed, he needed to get away from Dean for at least one night. They had amazing, creative, athletic sex. And while it satisfied his heart and his loins, the “real thing” didn’t satiate his incubus-body’s physical hunger for sexual energy. He wasn’t going to let himself feed off Dean again. It had taken a genuine toll on Dean’s health the last time. But the days wore on and he couldn’t pull himself away from his entrancing new love._ _

__The third feeding happened by sheer accident. They were sleeping next to one another, Dean’s head on Richard’s chest, and Richard entered Dean’s dream _while he himself was sleeping._ It was a horrifying development—especially since Richard didn’t realize he’d done it until they’d both awoken the next morning. _ _

__Dean was shaking, pale skin covered with a sheen of cold sweat. “R-Richard,” he managed, reaching blindly for his love, “there’s something wrong with my heart,” he managed, before fainting dead away in the bed.__

 _ _\-------__

 _ _“Anemia,” Richard told the rest of the cast at a briefing when he and Aidan returned from visiting Dean at the hospital. “His iron was dangerously low. The doctors were surprised he was able to function. But they’re giving him IV treatments of iron over the next three days to bring his stores back up. His heartbeat’s already back to normal,” Richard assured them._ _

__“It must have been terrifying, Richard,” Martin put a comforting hand on his shoulder._ _

__“I felt like I might die,” Richard admitted, icy tendrils of fear still gripping his chest. Indeed, he felt that he might truly lost his will to live if something happened to Dean._ _

__Richard had to end the relationship before he literally killed the blond. Richard was, by now, so over the moon in love that he could literally feel a crack forming as his heart began to break. But he couldn’t run the risk of feeding on Dean a fourth time—even by accident. For it would surely mean his death._ _

__He had two choices—break it off with Dean, or go out on a limb and tell him the truth._ _

__Dean returned from the hospital a few days later, somewhat pale, but claiming to feel better than he had in some time. Richard made him grilled cheese and tomato sandwiches and brought them to him in bed. As he watched Dean dig into the meal with gusto, Richard made a decision._ _

__“Love,” he said laying a warm hand on Dean’s face. “I have to tell you something. It’s going to be hard to hear, but I need you to hear it all.”_ _

__Dean just smiled, bemused and adoring as ever. “Okay, Richard,” he leaned into the touch. “Tell me.”__

 _ _\-------__

 _ __ONE MONTH LATER…_ __

__“So, tonight then?” Dean squeezed his hand at dinner as Richard pushed lima beans around with his fork._ _

__Richard nodded._ _

__“I’m so glad,” Dean admitted._ _

__Since Richard had “come out” to him and told him what he truly was, Dean had run through a gamut of emotions. But he never stopped loving him. Richard suggested that they not sleep in the same bed when he was close to having to feed. This usually meant about three nights apart—though Richard would have gladly made it longer, just to be safe, Dean wouldn’t hear of it._ _

__Dean began to accept that feeding on the sexual dreams of others was Richard’s sustenance, and not infidelity. Although the first time he did it with Dean’s knowledge, the blond wound up staying awake so he could ask Richard about it when he came home. _Who was it? Who did they think of?__ _

__But Richard wouldn’t tell him. “I won’t betray another’s privacy,” Richard smiled gently. “It’s just not appropriate. Can you live with that?”_ _

__Dean decided that yes, yes he could. Especially since Richard could safely sleep in his arms for the next ten days without worry._ _

__Richard’s blue eyes sparkled as he climbed into bed next to Dean and pulled him into the circle of his strong arms. Dean sighed in contentment and lay his head down onto Richard’s chest._ _

__Despite the obstacles, Richard truly was the man of his dreams._ _


End file.
